


The Poker player

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey plays poker to help getting back Casey's money</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poker player

"You guys might think why a bunch of malicious guy pointing guns at me and Casey. And also why are we in a room with low light and why am I playing poker in a disguise. Well they don't know that I'm a ninja turtle with mad skills. They sure picked the wrong guy today."

\----------------------------------------------------------

This day was started just like the other ones. The turtles were on an early morning training to develop their ninja skills. All of them were wakeful, except Michelangelo who yawned more than he usually does but he made the training nonetheless. Splinter stepped to him with a strict look.

"Michelangelo, next time go to sleep early and you will accomplish training more efficiently."

Mikey rubbed his eyes. "Yes, master Splinter."

Donny crept next to his brother. "Or you could drink some coffee like I do." Recommended Donny while he patted his brother's cheek a bit to make him more awake.

Raphael folded his arms. "Bah, I bet he stayed awake all night jus' to play videogames." Raph growled.

"It wasn't a simple video game," Mikey explained excitedly, "It was poker. I played with others online and you guys have no Idea how lucky I was."

Before Mikey continued, the oldest brother interrupted him. "I thought ninjas were supposed to stay in the shadows. What if those people found out that they playing against a mutant turtle?"

"Don't worry dude," He waved his hand. "I just played as a guest. No personal informations were showed."

"Yeah." Donny looked a bit angrily to his young brother. "But they could hack the system and track your IP address."

"They would if they were a scientific geek like you Don." Mikey answered back sarcastically. "C'mon, they were just ordinary people playing poker, that's all."

Raph wanted to flick Mikey's head but suddenly April and Casey arrived and they yelled at each other. Their voice were so loud, it echoed through the whole lair. April stomped to the turtles.

"Guys, tell Casey that he is a moron!"

Raph sighed annoyingly. Even if Raph enjoying hanging out with them but their problem doesn't concern for him. Their problem, their job to fix it. This is how it works, but he listening to their problems anyway. "Alright, what happened this time?" He said and he leaned a bit on the couch.

And Casey immediately answered. "I wanted to earn some extra cash because April found some neat set of platters on the Internet, but it was too expensive. So I decided I will get some extra money as fast as I can so I could purchase those for her."

April cut Casey's conversation. "And he started playing poker and guess what? He lost all of his money! Our money! And he did that without my knowledge!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise If you know about it!"

"But you lost our money!"

Donny separated them before they jump on each other like wild animals. "Alright, everybody calm down."

Mikey joined into the conversation. "How much you lost?"

Casey scratched the back of his head. Obviously it was a bit embarrassing for him. "Six uhh....hundred." He murmured.

Raph hit his shoulder without any hesitation. "Six hundred?! You're more dumb than Mikey!"

"Hey!" Mikey yelled at back while Casey rubbed his shoulder with his hand. It wasn't the strongest hit, but ouch, it still hurt.

And April continued. "If you wanted some extra money, why didn't you took a part-time job like any normal person?"

"I needed the money fast. Those precious platters won't waiting just for you. I bet an old hag already purchased them."

It seemed the quarrel won't end soon, but April had enough and she put an end to this useless argument. "You won't live in our apartment until you get our money back."

Casey frowned. "You can't just throw me out like that! Where should I live? Here with the boys?"

And after that everybody, except April and Splinter, gasped at the same time. "No!" Splinter didn't liked this Idea too, so he just cleared his throat loudly as a sign of no agreement. It was enough nightmare for the boys when Casey stayed with them. Even if a few days but he made more mess than Michelangelo on his 15th birthday party.

"Yes!" April poked Casey's chest many times. "You will stay here where you belong. In a stinky sewer." She looked at the turtles and Splinter. "No offense guys."

Mikey waved. "None taken. But you got a point there." And he quickly raised up his arm and sniffed his armpit a bit to ensure he isn't the one who stinks.

Donny tried to talk with April. "April, are you sure about that? I mean, It's not that we don't like Casey, It's just...you know."

April is a smart woman. She knows Casey is a walking time bomb who could ruin the turtles' life in no time. She sighed. "I'm sorry Donny, but even if I'm very angry at him I couldn't throw him out on the streets, I'm not that cruel. And I'm not punishing you guys with this, but I really need some time alone."

"Okay." Donny nodded.

April moved close to Donny and whispered. "But if he messing around, you can kick him out. You have my permission."

"Thanks." He whispered back with a dorky smile on his face. And April left the lair.

Raph folded his arms. "Alright, what should we do with this chump?"

Casey was a bit offended. "I'm right here!"

Splinter stamped his staff on the ground. "Just like Miss O'Neil said. Get a job, and get your money back."

"Okay, I'll try my best, sheesh."

Splinter nodded. "Good. Now if you excuse me, I need to meditate. And I need to drink some chamomile tea. Lots of chamomile tea."

The turtles looked at each other then to Casey. "So what will you gonna do?" Leo asked him.

Casey shrugged. "I think I'll take some part-time job. Maybe. I don't know."

Raph put his arm around Casey's shoulders. "We gladly help ya finding a job." Yeah, great strategy. The more he staying away from their home, the more relaxed they will become.

Donny quickly ran to his computers. "I'm looking for jobs right away."

Casey backed up. "Whoa whoa, slow down guys. Look, I appreciate your help, but It was my fault. I'll fix it."

"Hope ya can fix it." Raph said seriously.

And so Casey tried his best to find a way to get the money back. But no luck for him, nor for the turtles. And it was late already. Most of them went to sleep already, except Donny who still searched for jobs in his room that suits for Casey's abilities. It was almost midnight, everything is quiet. Only the drops of water can be heard. And Casey's "not so quiet enough" footsteps, no matter how hard he tried to leave the lair on tip-toe.

Unfortunately, Mikey stopped him. "Where are you going, Casey?"

Damn. Thought this to himself. "Mikey? What are you doing here?"

Mikey didn't hesitated. "I was in the bathroom. You need more details?"

"No, no." Wise choice. He don't wanna know more details at all. "I'm just getting the money back."

"Ah, you found a job? It is a night shift?"

"Well not really." Casey tried to lie, but what's the point now. It was better to tell him the truth. "Look, the fastest way to get my money back is to play a poker game."

Mikey folded his arms. "I don't think this is a good Idea."

"You could also help me. Do you know how to play poker?"

Of course he does. He started playing not so long ago and he beated many players with his pure luck. No seriously, no skills were involved. "Well yeah, but why should I help you?"

"Because I won't staying here with you guys If I have the money."

Clever move, Casey. Mikey likes him, but it would be better if everything turns back to normal. "Okay, I'll help. But I need a disguise."

"Alright. I wait for you outside."

Mikey nodded and he went back to his room, looking for some clothes to hide his turtle parts. It took almost ten minutes but he finally found a great disguise. Long coat, a hat, gloves and shoes.

"Alright Casey, I'm ready."

"Okay. I have only one hundred dollar, so we need to be very lucky."

"I try my best. But don't be mad at me If we lose that money."

"Promise. Besides, it was my Idea after all." And they walked until they arrived that place where Casey wanted to go.

Mikey observed the building. "So, this is the place, huh?"

Casey walked close to the door. "Yeah, this is one of the place where you could beat a lot of people and to get six hundred dollars back fast."

"Or lose six hundred dollars." Mikey smirked.

"Hey, I was unlucky! But we will get it back now.

"Okay, okay, let's just go inside and let's do this." And Casey opened the door and went inside first, then Mikey followed him.

Casey's was right. The building was filled up with lots of people playing poker. No doubt that most of them are even cheating just to get some money. There were only 5 table, but those were big. Almost ten or even twelve people could play poker at the same time. This was really the best way to earn money. Or lose money.

"By the way Mikey, do you have some money? You can't play If you can't bet."

"Sorry Casey, but I'm not walking around with a hundred dollar."

Casey looked around a bit. "Alright, alright," And he gave his money to Mikey. "Here, it all depends on you now."

"Oh, so If I lose then you will kick my ass." And Casey gently pushed him on a table where there was only one free space to join into a poker party. It seems not Casey will be the one who will play. The liar.

"Just do it, and good luck."

Mikey sat down and he looked at his partners. Man, some of them are doesn't looked like a good guy. Their image were perfect to being a gangster or a petty criminal. Sheesh Casey, there must be a lot of places to hanging around, but you needed to chose this one. Thought this to himself. Before he observed more, some of them just finished smoking and looked at Mikey contemptuously.

"Ey, I didn't see ya around 'ere."

"Because I'm new here. This is my first time I play poker in real and not online."

The guys started to laugh a bit. "Well boys, we have a greenhorn 'ere. This is not da place to playin' around kiddo. Go home."

Mikey felt a bit offended. He put the money on the table with a serious look. "I'm here to play. You got a problem with that?"

The big guy rubbed his beard. "Very well then. But don't cry if ya lost your money, kiddo."

Alright, finally the game begins. They were playing Texas Hold'em. There's always a basic bet to win something if everybody quitted except one player. First the players get two cards. Then they decide if they want to keep going or not. After this the first three card appears on the table. The players could decide to keep playing, or raising the current money or quitting. After that the fourth card appears the players can decide again what to do. And then the fifth and this is the last chance for the players to decide carefully to rather keep going or not. If at least two player kept playing to the end, they showing their two cards and the winner is who had the best hand ranking. Easy, right?

The basic bet is on the table and everybody got their cards. Mikey checked his own cards. A diamond two and a club five. Not a great start. Mikey looked to them and tried to read from their faces. Let's see who have a good poker face. Some of them folded already. Probably the best option. He should fold as well, but not. He called. Just like five other player as well. Alright, here comes the first three card. A heart two, a diamond five and a club king. Well look what we have here, Mikey already have two pairs. He tried to hide his smile, but his disguise helped him a lot actually to hide his entire face. Well almost. Two player folded, only three player and Mikey remained. The big guy with a horrible accent raised the bet. The others called, just like Mikey.

Here comes the fourth card. Diamond six. Not a good one. Mikey still have two pairs and Casey went behind Mikey to cheer him a bit. Of course the big guy raised the bet again. The others folded but Mikey believe that he might bluffing.

"Are ya scared?" He tried to scare Mikey a bit but it didn't worked.

"You know what, I call." Not sure if it was a smart move or just simply dumb. But here comes the fifth card. Heart five. No freaking way. Mikey have a full house. The big guy checked and this time Mikey raised the bet. Not much, just a little bit. He called of course. He think the new guy doesn't have a chance.

"Alright kiddo, watch and cry." And he showed his two cards. A club three and a heart four. Yep, that's a straight there.

Mikey smirked. "Nice, but look what I have." And he showed them his cards. Full house. That's definitely better than a straight.

The big guy slammed his hands on the table. "What?!"

Mikey laughed. "Guess I won this round."

"Beginner's luck, kiddo. I'm sure ya will lose soon."

"Bring it on."

Almost an hour later, the party is still going. Only the big guy and Mikey playing now and the party dude have almost all of the money while Mr. Bad Accent have a very few. Probably this will be the last round.

"Take that ya lil' brat. Straight flush!" The big ovation he got from the others were loud. This is indeed the highest rank. There's no way Mikey could win this round. Or perhaps the fortune sided with Mikey once again just like the early rounds?

"You guys gonna hate me now, but," And he showed him his cards. Heart king and heart ace. And the other cards on the table were a heart ten, a heart Jack, a heart Queen, a heart seven and a heart six. It was indeed ridiculous, but there was a chance to get these cards as well. "Royal flush!" Mikey said it loud and proudly and he won all the money. Casey just jumped around in joy like a little kid.

"Impossible!" The big guy was filled with anger, just like the other guys. "How did ya won all the rounds?!"

Mikey collected all the money and put them into his pocket. "Beginner's luck I guess." He said it with a big smile.

"Alright, enough!" And the big guy pulled out two pistols from under his jacket and pointed them to Mikey and Casey. And the others followed him as well.

Mikey and Casey put their arms in the air. "Whoa, chill dudes. It was just a game." Said Mikey.

"Give me back da money kiddo and ya might survive." Messing with a ninja turtle? Not a good option.

Mikey whispered to Casey. "Casey, are you ready?"

He whispered back. "A bit risky, but yeah."

Mikey smirked. "Then let's dance!" He grabbed his nunchucks and he hit every guy's hand around him and they dropped their guns. Casey quickly kicked the guns far away from them and punched and kicked some of them while he yelled "GOONGALA!" Mikey joined to the punching-kicking party. Unfortunately while Mikey dodged the attacks from the bad guys, the punches landed on Casey.

Mikey quickly apologized. "Whoops, sorry." Now chairs were being involved into the fight, but luckily Mikey dodged them easily and the chair landed on those guys who tried to get up from the floor.

Mikey waved at Casey. "Casey! Let's get out of here!" After he finished his sentence he kicked two guys out of the way from the entrance.

"Coming!" Yelled Casey and ran after Mikey.

Mr. Bad Accent yelled to the others. "Ya fools! Don't let them escape! After them! Get da money back!" And they ran after them.

Mikey looked back a bit and spotted the many people running after them. "Dude, these guys are sure hate losing."

Casey pointed to a motorcycle. "We will escape with that."

"Dude, we can't just steal people's vehicle."

"We don't steal it, we're just borrow it. Or you can stay here."

Mikey sighed annoyingly. "Okay fine." And they hopped on the motorcycle.

The orange turtle were a bit unsure. "Do you even know how to start the engine?"

And Casey already tinkered with the wires. "Remember that time when Raph's motorcycle just disappeared?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's just say I had an emergency moment and I needed some fast wheels. But I brought it back without a scratch. But pelase don't tell this to Raph." He moved two wires close to each other and hoped for the best. The motorcycle started, but the circuit shook him a bit and he jumped a little bit as a result, which it was a bad Idea because he hit his head hardly on the dashboard.

Mikey spanked his back. "What are you waiting for? Go go go!"

And Casey stomped on the gas pedal and they drove away. But this doesn't stopped the bad looking guys. They jumped into their cars and followed them. Two cars, and each of them filled with four very angry person. The cars slowly reaching them.

Mikey yells at Casey. "Can't you go faster?!"

"Hey, I'm trying my best!"

Trying his best or not, one car was already next to them. The window went down and a guy pointed his pistol at Mikey.

"Oh for God sake!" He grabbed his nunchucks but the street became more "unstable". Some holes here and there and It was enough for Mikey to challenge his skills. Luckily the bad guys couldn't avoid the holes as well and he just shot to nowhere. Oh wait, he shot the other car's front wheel. That was good for Mikey and Casey. One car down, one more to go.

Mikey patted Casey's shoulder. "Try to bring us closer to the car."

"Okay, I try." While he tried to get closer to the car, plus avoiding the holes, he had a great Idea. "Hey, wanna hear some music?"

"Sure, why not?" And Casey pressed the radio button and the song started.

"Girl we need some, girl we need some action!  
If we're gonna make it like a true survivor."

How ironic. The music just too perfect for the situation. And the guy who shot before started to dance a little while he shouted excitedly. "This is my favorite song!"

And the guy next to him asked him. "Who is singing?"

The guy with the pistol surprised. "Don't you know?! It's David Hasselhoff!"

"No shit?! I love that guy!"

While the boys fanboying, the big guy smacked their cheeks. "Ya stupid imbeciles! Concentrate on your task!"

But Mikey was already jumped inside the car while he kicked away the guy with the pistol in his hand. And he knocked out the fanboy next to him. Only the driver and the big guy remained. Mr. Bad Accent tried to pull out his weapon, but Mikey quickly kicked his head. The driver tried to help the big guy, but the car didn't moved straight and the holes on the road made things worse. The front wheels hitted a big hole and the car jumped up and even rolled a bit in the air due to the speed. The car rolled on the road a few times and it finally stopped back on the wheels. Good thing the bad guys used their seat belts and the airbags stopped them, else they would injured badly.

Casey stopped and ran to the car. "Mikey! Are you alright?"

The orange turtle crawled out through the window without any scratch. Casey amazed.

"Wow! You lucky turtle, I can't see any scratch on you."

Mikey brushed off some dirt on his coat. "Yep, I'm just that good." He grabbed the money from his pocket and he handed it to Casey. "Here you go, six hundred dollar. Everything is okay now?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah. I got my money back, thanks to you." He smirked. "You know, sometimes we could play some poker and win some money from others."

Mikey shook his head. "No thanks, I just play poker online from now on."

Casey laughed. "I'm just joking."

And they walked back to the lair together while they talked to each other. And in the morning everything turned back to normal once again.


End file.
